


#blowjobeyes.

by sleepydun



Category: giant frog x smol lemon
Genre: M/M, but its worth the read, ok so this is basically a oneshot with no plot thats disturbingly funny, public sex kink?, smut! all the smut!, uhh yeah its between a Smol Lemon and Giant Frog (please dont ask)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydun/pseuds/sleepydun
Summary: A beautifully crafted work depicting the youthful romance between a smol lemon and giant frog.--Aka, read the tags.





	

“Hey babe”. A gargantuous frog sauntered swaggily up to a petite lemon, who was sitting at the library desk, taking notes on his biology homework. Startled, the lemon looked up--and found the thiccest frog he had ever seen, standing in front of his desk. His eyes were drawn naturally to the frog’s torso, roaming over his sheer dress that barely covered his shimmering green skin and defined abs. The lemon looked up, swallowing the lump in his chest.  
“Uh--hi”, he stuttered out, feeling a blush the colour of pink lemonade creep up his cheeks.  
“I dare say, you’re quite the smol lemon,” the giant frog drawled, sizing him up. “But I bet not all of you is small…” His eyes landed on the lemon’s crotch, where a tent was beginning to form. He lept gracefully next to the lemon’s textbook and Lenovo laptop, gazing over it and then slamming it shut with his long, pink tongue. “Come on, it’s Friday night, and homework is sooo boring...let’s have some fun.”  
I’m not hard, smol lemon tried to convince himself--but his dick wouldn’t listen. In fact, it was getting very excited. He reached to pack up his bio homework--but suddenly, he found himself pushed against the library shelves, in a mouth-battle with giant frog.  
After the initial shock of feeling giant frog’s tongue entangled in his own, exploring his lemony insides, smol lemon started mouth-battling him back. He lost, of course, and ran his hands lightly down the amphibian’s chest, tracing the outlines of his abs. Smol lemon threw his head back, trying to stifle the moans coming out as giant frog sucked on his neck, using that long tongue of his to leave prominent hickeys. The citrus fruit thought dimly that people would see the bruises and think he was old and rotten, but for some reason, he didn’t really care.  
Giant frog had made his way down to smol lemon’s crotch, using his webbed fingers to rub against the lemon’s prominent bulge.  
“A--aaahhh, are we n-not goint to move, som--somewhere, mmmmm,,” the lemon stuttered out.  
“I think it’s more fun, doing it in public, don’t you think?” giant frog replied. “It’s more...exciting.” The lemon gave an involuntary thrust at the frog’s d*rty talk, public sex had always been a fantasy of his.  
Soon, the lemon’s clothes were tossed onto the ground, and the frog was at the lemon’s dick, staring up at him. The lemon looked down and saw giant frog’s eyes, wide and innocent, staring up at him. He groaned, closing his eyes. He wanted to burn that image in his mind forever, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. #blowjobeyes.  
Giant frog began to take smol lemon’s length into his mouth, using his long, luscious, pink, tongue to wrap around the base. The lemon couldn’t help but let out a long, drawn out moan. “Tropicanaaaaaaaaa,” he moaned. He moaned some more. “Tropicanalemonade..., flavouredwithothernaturalflavors.” The frog got even more inspiration to suck off the lemon, and used his tongue to swirl around the tip, revelling in the citrus’ d*rty moans. “Serving size: 22oz. (624g), two hundred seventy six calories per sERVING!!!” smol lemon panted.  
The giant amphibian knew that his little citrus was close, and decided to give the smol lemon some encouragement. “Come on, little buddy! You can do this!” The citrus’ breathing became ragged, his mouth only able to form “tropicana! tropicanaaaaa tropicana all natural lemonade!  
“You got this!!” the frog shouted around the lemon. The citrus felt the frog’s throat vibrate against his dick and came with a final shout of “TROPICANA!”. Giant Frog swallowed the citrus’ lemony, zesty cum, licking his lips. Just then, the bell rang. “Gotta blast!” he yelled, running out of the library, leaving the spent smol lemon to Suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry you had to read that no not really it was fun to write
> 
> i actually have a legit joshler fic coming up though it'll have smut, fluff, and angst so stay tuned ? ??


End file.
